Match Makers
by CaptainTimeTk.CainoftheUSSFate
Summary: Out of all things, in the universe I wouldn't have ever thought Fate could be a demonic bitch; like a dark mistress, with blood red lipstick that she smiles to flash her sharp, pointy, white teeth. With a glow of her, alabaster skin as her fine manicured hands just begin twitching with great anticipation to start causing mayhem. We don't own star trek in any way


Match Makers

We own not a thing ext. Our Oc's and Plot/and the Evil Plotting

Chapter One: U.S.S Fate

Narrator's pov

Out of all things, in the universe I wouldn't have ever thought Fate could be a demonic bitch; like a dark mistress, with blood red lipstick that she smiles to flash her sharp, pointy, white teeth. With a glow of her, alabaster skin as her fine manicured hands just begin twitching with great anticipation to start causing mayhem, and sadly her sight was placed upon a Starfleet ship, and so with a little help of chaos her deadly hands began to close over the unsuspecting crew.

Though this ship was no regular ship, no this ship was called the U.S.S Fate an all-female operated ship with well the exception of the children and spouses, it houses over 15000 people, and over the years they slowly became as well talked about ship, well of course next to the U.S.S. Enterprise with the first youngest Captain, James Tiberius Kirk, Aka the Womanizer.

Captain Time. K Cain she is from a species of were-cat, who once walked upon the Earth and has seen many things Pain as her face shows the horror of her past, oh how she know pain while she may act childish, but she knows all kinds of ways to torcher people in very cruel ways, and do to and do to a past "adventure" she is forced to use a cane do to the extensive damage done that pretty much almost cost her leg. But there is one thing you must never, ever do and that is under estimate her for she can still kick ass. She was the top of her class in not only self-defense, and medical tactics, no but also she is the main creator of the ship that we see here today, now she was the…..you know what I have no other words about her for you my dear readers will find out our dear captains mystery later

Now Mala, Mala is a Gorgon, she was born on her home world Athena, which would be located in the same Galaxy quadrant that once held Vulcan. Though on earth they are myths, but they are very much real. What we call myths, they call history. Gorgons have snake like hair that have minds of their own, scale like pale green skin, and can turn people into stone just by a glance only of an amount of time of course, and so they have to wear a special set of glasses, and or use cloth to cover their eyes. They have fangs, while she attended the academy Mala broke the Combat record, she graduated with a double major in tactics and other classes, but instead of being as childish like the captain acts, she doesn't take shit from no one so if you insult her you better have your funeral plans ready, well that's if they find a body that is.

But enough introductions now is time for our story to begin, so if you are the faint of heart, and is prone to nightmare I will ask you to leave and if not… well welcome to the ride and pray we still live through the experience.

Line skips captain's pov

When I was younger my pawpaw always told me stories, stories about the stars. He told me "every star you see in the night sky are the angles looking down upon us here, making sure that people don't suffer to much when they meet the gates of our heavenly lord."

Giving a soft sigh, and rubbed my face trying to get rid of the memories, and the oncoming headache. 2 years my crew and I have been adrift in space. Two years since given the job to discover new life forms, and new planets, and to go where no man can go, but now it's time to return home to eart...h...BOOM!\

A loud explosion rocked through my ship and breaking my inter dialog, "Mala! What the seven hell's is going up out there?"

"Captain I believe it is a Borg Ship off the horizon." Yelled Mala form the other side of me.

"How the hell did we not notice this?"

"Cap it seems they have some sort of cloaking device."

"Very well raise the shields kitty"

"I can't captain they somehow not only disabled them but also weapons" yelled my helmsman.

"Damn it, okay think, think, think, yes! Kitty opens com."

"Coms open miss"

"Thank you now; Residents of the U.S.S Fate this is your captain Time speaking, I have had the greatest honor of working with all of you and your family's and so as your captain I ask of you to please evacuate into an escape pod and leave now and may the angels look upon us all." I ended the com,

Captain why?

"Yes mala? Why didn't you leave with the rest of the crew?" I asked calmly watching as the last of the pods leave through under my hat.

"Because I couldn't leave a friend alone, it against my coulter, and it's wrong to leave a sister behind" I chuckled remembering how I first met her. "Stubborn child" was all I could whispered be for I saw the Borg ship fire its last blow to destroy us completely I dived at mala to shield her from the fire the erupted from the console, and before I knew it I heard a distant scream, and then I knew no more, Nothing, nothing, but blackness.

End of chapter

\\\\


End file.
